


Among The Horde

by HailSam



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Aphrodisiacs, Blue is a masochist though, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Eggs, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Pheromones, Red kind of drugs Blue up, Scientist Sans (Undertale), Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Suspicious Red (Among Us), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Tentacles, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), so it works out???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Red is a breeder for the Impostors, an alien race whose main goal is to create chaos and destroy other races while rebuilding their own. He happens upon a set of ships, sending his once-normal life into a spiral of uncertainty and...l...l...love?I mean, after he gets them all to fuck him, of course.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Game Start. IMPOSTOR

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a nice story in a sense. Red does a lot of questionable things such as drugging Blue, forcing him to have sex with him, using him to take control of the ship, etc.
> 
> But at the same time, Red will...soften up?? In a way? This is just how the Impostor race is. They don't care, they don't feel.
> 
> Also I just really wanted alien Red, thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is One Impostor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey I tried to stretch out my NSFW writing skills. Watcha think?

The hatch let out a soft hiss as the long tendril squirmed between the crack, pushing it open slowly. It quickly shucked itself inside of the emergency pod, gasping and wheezing in the oxygen-rich environment.

He was what they called an impostor. His kind infiltrated and dominated passing ships without hesitation. Some took glee in murdering the crew, only to pretend to be the only survivor. Others caused fighting between the crew, everyone doubting one another’s allegiance, and either gaining supporters that would never dare to betray them or getting rid of everyone without getting their hands dirty.

He...however...was part of another group.

A small section of them had been tasked with glorious purpose.

Continue the lineage.

A tendril slid into a stray suit nearby, his sloppy form filling it and stretching out within the body of the suit. It was dark red with a mask that hid the face inside, which was a blessing in disguise for now. He stretched a few times and drudged up an old voice box he’d taken long ago before slapping his hand on the door. 

“Heeey! Lemme outta here!”

It took a bit until the door opened and he jumped back. Another being in a bright blue suit appeared, but their helmet was off. He was a skeleton monster with a bright smile and bright blue eye pips. “WOWZERS, FRIEND! NEW HERE ARE YOU? GOT LOST?”

“...could say that.”

“DON’T YOU WORRY! FIRST MATE BLUE IS ON THE JOB!” He struck a pose, an amusing one that he hadn’t seen before. “WHAT’S YOUR NAME, FRIEND?”

Slowly he reached up, detaching the helmet. His new form ached pleasantly, bones forming in seconds without a sound, his skull matching the other with a few slight differences. “Call me Red.”

“AWESOME! COME ALONG, RED! WE’LL GET YOU SET UP!”

He nodded, following after the other’s jaunty spring of a step. No one ever questioned the newbie, which is why they tended to be taken over very fast. Red gave Blue a once over, a slippery tongue licking over his lips. Yes, this one...this one had an abundance of energy, truly befitting any future Impostors.

This...this would be easy.

The blue one chattered on for a bit about the mission, each detail Red slipping into his memory banks. They were on Stradata, repairing a ship called the Flank. There were about thirty main people in total, half from Stradata while the other half was the crew of the Flank. They’d been ripped into by a passing meteor shower (the very one Red had taken a trip on to get here) and were tormented by failing oxygen sensors, communications going down, and other bad luck shenanigans.

The Stradata, from what he gathered, was more of a ‘first contact’ ship. They bounced from planet to planet that remained undiscovered, checking in and making notes on the system and the atmosphere and its people. This was out of character for their type of mission, but the captain was doing it as a favor for his brother, who was the captain of the other ship.

Sadly just the thirty of them were not enough, and they had to reach out to HQ for more hands-on deck. Red quickly grabbed onto this little nugget of info, taking that story for his own. Yes, yes, he was just new, sent here to help out, got a little lost. Ship’s not like his own, you know?

Blue, either naive or just that trusting, agreed. “THE STRADATA IS QUITE THE MAZE, I’M NOT SURPRISED. I’VE ASKED REPEATEDLY FOR MAPS FOR OUR NEW ENSIGNS BUT ALAS.” He sighed, shaking his head and pausing at a turbolift, tapping at the screen. “WELL! YOU JUST STICK WITH ME AND WE’LL FIND OUR WAY AROUND!”

“Deal,” Red grunted, slipping in after Blue. “Could ya show me the quarters first? Need a...bath.”

“OF COURSE, FRIEND!” If Red looked hard enough, he could see small sparks and flowers spinning around his head as he gleefully asked the computer to take them to the floor. Oh yes, Red could absolutely use this eagerness to help for his own advantage.

For now...he had to...make his mark so to speak.

Blue bounced out of the turbolift, looking as happy as ever. Red wondered if the little skeleton had ever been sad in his life. Thankfully he wasn’t like his distant family who prefer to devour the crews they infested, otherwise the poor thing might end up a horrible fate. No no...he had a different plan.

The hall was brightly lit, clean, and sleek. It held numerous doors behind which most likely contained quarters for the crew. He knew the Captain received his own, as did the first mate. That’s what Blue said he was, right? Oh, Red was doing _excellent!_

Said skeleton stumbled to a stop, hands on his hips. “APOLOGIES, NEW RECRUIT! I NEED TO GRAB SOMETHING FROM MY ROOM.”

“ ‘s not a problem,” Red gave a lazy shrug as Blue slapped his hand to the screen, the door sliding open. “Not in any rush.”

“I AM ALWAYS IN A RUSH!” Blue dashed in, tossing his helmet to the side for now. Red looked around the room curiously as Blue took off for a side door.

The room was pretty nice. Carpet, a table, a couch, so on. It was sparsely decorated, pardoning a few photos that changed every few moments. A plant that Red didn’t recognize was in a pot in the corner, tall and healthy. Across from the couch was a large screen.

None of which Red cared about, oh no.

Instead, he padded across the carpet silently, his own helmet now melting away. He had integrated the suit into his ‘form’ now, able to summon it at his will. A tendril stretched from his back, flicking the button to lock the door behind him, stepping through the door of the next room. A simple twin bed was in the middle of the room and Blue was on the side near Red, reaching up for something. “HU-?”

A tendril shot out, wrapping around Blue’s hand and yanking him onto the bed as he shrieked from fear. More tendrils wrapped around his arms, his legs kicking out. But that was okay! Red liked his prey with a little fight to them. He let Blue squirm around a bit before one tendril shot itself into Blue’s mouth, making a sort of gag as he hefted himself up and onto Blue’s hips, grinning.

“Hello there~”

A muffled set of words came through but he didn’t care. Rather he let the uniform melt away, leaving him nude atop the skeleton. Said skeleton blushed brightly, trying to turn away but Red bent down, his breasts swaying as he pressed a hand to Blue’s chest. “My my my~ You’ve got energy, and...you’re cute,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss over the gag and making Blue huff. “You just relax, cute thing.” He sat up, his finger trailing down Blue’s suit, barely lifting up to tug down his waistband. The adorable thing was already hard! This made things so much easier. 

Blue squeaked, kicking his feet wildly and Red tutted, shushing him as he lifted up, a hand circling Blue’s cock tightly. “Hey now, shh...you’ll be the first, won’t you? The first of a generation~” he hissed softly. He knew his pheromones were releasing into the air, meant to cause the ones near him to...feel protective, in a manner. Or at least muddy their minds.

It seemed to work. Blue’s little eye lights were fuzzy and heart-shaped, panting as Red removed the gag. Before he could say anything Red lined him up, moaning as he slid down the thick cock. Blue gasped, arching up and groaning before Red gripped his cheeks, pulling him up a little. “Now now...watch the show~ You’ll take care of us, won’t you?” he whispered, slowly rolling his hips and squeezing around the thick cock.

Blue whined, gasping and bucking his hips up as he squirmed. “WH-WHA, HUH...AH...S-SO GOOD!”

“I know~” Red cooed at him, pulling him into a kiss, keeping his arms tied down. Just because he had Blue enthralled didn’t mean he trusted him. Yet, at least.

He crooned praises to the little skeleton who seemed to feed off of them if the way he pulsed inside Red was any indication. His hips worked on their own, thrusting into Red faster and faster and Red moaned, tossing his head back and squishing Blue to his breasts. Not that the other seemed to mind, rather, he drooled a little even.

Heh, gross.

Red sighed as he felt Blue cum inside him, squeezing his thighs around Blue’s hips, and pulled his head back, grinning down at him. “Congrats~ that’s one. Ready for another?”

Blue quickly nodded, his eyes focused on Red and no other, which he adored. “Y-YES! YES YES, AGAIN, PLEASE, MORE!”

“Oh absolutely, darling~” he purred, his hips bouncing again, causing the monster below him to squirm and squeal louder. “I’ll go until you fill me full of our children~”

Blue didn’t even seem to register that as he thrust up faster, and Red was glad for his strength as the other could certainly knock him off without warning.

There was nothing that said Red couldn’t have a little enjoyment as well, did it? He hummed, a dark red glow echoing over his dark tentacles, enveloping Blue’s wonderful mind with the need to breed. It kept him nice and hard as Red bounced on his lap, the bed creaking beneath him as he moaned. “Ah, you’re so good~ maybe I’ll keep you~” he murmured, cupping Blue’s cheek and forcing him to look up.

The blue eye lights had a ring of pink around them, Blue sputtering and moaning with each thrust. He was thoroughly lost to the feeling, to Red’s web of desire and pleasure. It was magnificent, and a sight that Red would not forget any time soon.

Another beautiful orgasm was rung out, but oh~ he was still hard~

Not a surprise. That’s how Red killed his first lifeform. It’s interesting that they choose sex over their own safety, despite the fact that every siren in their head was screaming that he was danger.

Red’s tendrils released Blue’s wrists, making him blinked in confusion. “H-HUH?”

“You’re doing so good~” he purred, tangling his hand with Blue’s before raising them up together. “I think you deserve to touch.” Blue’s hand laid flat against his breast, a tingle in his cunt as he tightened up with a breathy moan. “Don’t you?”

“A-AH, I MEAN!” Blue squeaked, flushing. It didn’t stop his hand from squeezing softly for a moment, and then harder, making Red arch up into his hand with a shaky moan. That felt _wonderful!_ Maybe he’d keep Blue longer than he thought…

Except he nearly took off the explorer’s head when he felt another hand near his waist. How dare he get brave like this! Did he not know Red could devour him in less than two seconds?!

Hesitantly, the hand trailed down between them, brushing his clit, and he sucked in a breath.

Okay, strike that. If he kept doing what he was doing…

“Y-YOU’RE VERY, MM, B-BEAUTIFUL!” Blue gasped, squirming under him as Red started moving his hips again with a laugh.

“That so? Maybe you can make me cum this time~”

Blue flushed, but then, it looked like he took it as a challenge. How delightful! He started thrusting up, panting sharply. One hand kneaded Red’s breast roughly, had he been squishy it would leave bruises, while the other pressed hard against his clit. His thumb slipped between them, pressing against Red’s stretched hole and he groaned, bouncing harder before grinding against him. “That’s it~ you’re doing so good, aren’t you? Trying so hard to fill me up~”

Blue whined, nodding quickly as he tried to thrust up. Red bent down, pressing a kiss against him and Blue melted into it, letting Red slowly ride him again. He was so wet and everything was a mess, the room filled with slapping noises as Blue started thrusting faster and faster.

And, well, Red couldn’t resist this time. He thrust down hard, arching his back with a scream of pleasure. His form flickered, Blue watching with wide eye sockets. The inky black form replaced him for just a moment, the tendrils whipping behind him before he shuddered back into place, Blue’s cum filling him again and he sighed, slumping on his lap and panting sharply.

Blue was dazed, he could tell. Sadly the nice, thick magic cock disappeared, probably used all his magic up, the cute thing~ 

Red hummed, his body kicking into gear and counting. Three little eggs filled with their mixed DNA. It would be no time until he would lay them and build a tiny nest around them to keep warm, and then they’d hatch, and then he’d shoo them on to make their own chaos.

Ah, time was so short…

For now, he let Blue lay back on the bed, his face hazy and bright blue like his pretty magic. Red debated it a moment but decided he should stay on the monster’s good side. He crawled into the bed, tugging a blanket over the both of them with a tendril, snickering when Blue buried his head between the large soft breasts.

“Go to sleep,” Red whispered, scraping his claws over Blue’s head softly. “Your new life awaits tomorrow~” Blue mumbled something in response, but even he couldn’t avoid the call of sleep for long, snoring away. Red grinned. No no, he’d keep this one above all others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Def Dubcon because...secretly...Blue liked it??? He liked being manhandled and shit, dude. It was kinky af.
> 
> He's sweet and kind and I hate that people sometimes equate that to childish because how is being kind and helpful childish?
> 
> Anywho, he's just trying his best and now he has a boyfriend(???) alien(?????????).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DEAD BODY REPORTED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue wants to believe he can get Red to become good and be their friend and maybe live with him and go on space adventures bc he has dreams too you know
> 
> Red thinks it's cute

The Stradata was, as Blue had stated, large and very very confusing. Thankfully he had such a cute-and knowledgeable-guide to assist him. Blue was still a little nervous around him, but the way he’d blush and steal glances at Red, while also hesitantly holding his hand, meant he wasn’t terrified of him at least.

Good, good. He could use him for future broods then.

Every time Blue glanced at him, he’d give him a large grin and a wink, causing Blue to stutter over whatever he was talking about and blush harder. Adorable, truly.

He’d impressed upon him the need for secrecy, playing on that familial love that monsters and humans seemed to hold towards their offspring. A few gooey words and he had Blue melting at the thought, purring and nuzzling close to him.

And sure, Red adored all his eggs-despite the fact that the others were born from humans not birthed by himself-but like...his species didn’t coddle the infants like that. It was born, boom, here’s your designation, now go. In fact, they barely coddled their own mates, if they had any, much less their prey.

But well...Blue was far different from the others he’d met. 

Didn’t mean he wouldn’t do as he pleased but it’d mean Blue got to live just a little bit longer than usual.

These squishy lifeforms were all the same. ‘Don’t kill me! I have a family!’ or ‘I’ll do anything!’

When he was so very much younger, he felt awful, but well...there was nothing else his species thrived on except...meat. And his father, at the time, before booting him off the ship and into the universe, had beat into his head about empathy.

You just didn’t do it.

But, he could pretend, for a little while. He leaned in, pecking a kiss to Blue’s cheek that he’d seen the squishy lifeforms do in the past, and Blue lit up like a bright light, leading him to laugh as they moved from the turbolift. “So what do you do here? Hmm?”

Blue was quite smart, despite his...innocent naivete. He lit up again, this time with a giant grin and waving his hand energetically. “I HELP ENSURE EVERYONE IS WORKING WELL TOGETHER AND WHEN WE GO ON CONTACT MISSIONS, I GO DOWN WITH OUR CAPTAIN! I MAKE SURE THE SHIP RUNS...SHIPSHAPE!”

Red let out a mix of a scoff and a chuckle, shaking his head as Blue beamed, mistaking it for a laugh. “That so?”

“YES!” Blue clasped his hand between both of Blue’s, his eye lights sparkling somehow. “AND NOW! YOU CAN ADVENTURE WITH US! I-IF YOU WANT TO, I MEAN!”

Aw, poor thing. Impostors never stayed, whether they were a breeder or dominator, or infiltrator. They moved on, some taking the crew with them, some not. Breeders were meant to do what their title said, ensure the new generation was alive and off to their own lives, and then...off to another ship. After all, there was only so long he could stand before his hunger took over, and then...well.

No more crew.

But he could pretend, for Blue’s sake. He reached up to pat Blue’s cheek-the charming skeleton was about an inch taller than his form-and grin. “Sure sure. I don’t see why not, yes?”

That seemed to appease him, chattering away as they walked. He managed to get even more vital information from him, such as escape hatches, work cycles, so on, so forth. For now, Blue led them to the refreshment room. Several tables laid inside, circular with small chairs around them. Red took a seat as Blue promised to be back and he sped away to the replicators, bouncing on his heels.

The door opened and Red sat up with a grin. Another one to loop in, was it?

This skeleton had a squished skull like Blue, but he seemed...exhausted. Had small black circles under his eye sockets, a slump to his shoulders. He covered a yawn with his hand, and from the look of the white coat over his dark blue shirt and black pants, Red figured him to be the resident doctor. The skeleton held up a hand sleepily. “Heeeey, Chief.”

“SANS! ARE YOU JUST NOW WAKING UP?”

“Could say that,” ‘Sans’ chuckled, shuffling over and punching the buttons. A cup of coffee appeared and he grabbed it, downing half in just a second. “Mm. Hey.” He nodded at Red, then looked at Blue. “Who’s that?”

“HE! IS...A...NEW PERSON SENT FROM HQ!” Blue seemed increasingly nervous, but Red found it hilarious. Sans, it seemed...just didn’t care as he nodded again.

“Neat. Hi, New Person.”

“Red.”

“Red,” Sans nodded. “Sans. Dark blue,” he winked, pointing at his shirt before yawning again. “Anyway, Cap says meeting in an hour so we can go over the deets.”

“ROGER THAT!” Blue gave a proud salute, and Sans shuffled away and through the door, back to whatever cavern he crawled from.

Blue bounced back to the table, setting down plates with large sandwiches and glasses of water for each of them. Red cradled his head in his hand, humming as he watched Blue take a bite. “A meeting?”

“Y-YES!” he gulped, scrubbing at his face just in case it was messy. “YES, WE STILL HAVE FINER DETAILS TO GO OVER...Y-YOU SHOULD ATTEND TOO! TO UM...KEEP...UP APPEARANCES???”

Poor fellow looked confused as ever. Red winked, his long tongue slithering out. Blue’s eye lights trailed after it as it wrapped around the sandwich, yanking it into Red’s mouth quickly and he chewed, swallowing. “Deal.”

Blue flushed darkly, ducking his head to eat as Red started laughing.

Sadly that sandwich just wasn’t enough for him...but, well...he had no time for dinner.

They had a meeting to attend to, after all.

~~

Captain Orion, wearing a golden shirt.

Pilot BB, wearing a dark purple shirt.

Doctor Sans, wearing a dark blue...hoodie thing that Blue tried to explain.

Blue, wearing his formal light blue suit (he said he did not like appearing casual amongst the others, despite their incessant need to).

Red, wearing the red suit without a care.

And…

A skeleton named Scyfy. He had on a dark green shirt, a lab coat, glasses taped to his head, and a tablet in hand, already scribbling away on it.

Brains, hm? Red needed that…

He zoned back in as Orion kept talking. “...and bro took part of the crew on shore leave, so we’ve got the skeleton crew-hah,” Sans raised a fist up and Orion bumped it with his own, both of them snickering. “To assist us. Plus the ones sent from HQ, like...Red here,” he nodded and Red flashed a grin.

“Pleasure to meet you all.”

Blue flushed as they all muttered various greetings. Under the table, Red was holding his hand, and somehow that felt...much more… _lewd_ than what had occurred in his quarters. Red winked at him, the tip of his tongue slithering out to lick at his teeth before rounding his attention back onto the captain.

Blue shivered, gulping. Well NOW he felt all hot and bothered…

“...and in about two weeks, the Flank should be up and goin’, should all repairs work as needed. Any questions?”

“HAVE ANY PARTS COME IN?” BB asked. He was leaning against the table instead of sitting down, his leg bouncing impatiently. 

Orion shook his head. “No, sorry. We’re still working with what we got. HQ can send folks out but not parts,” he muttered.

Ah. Seems they held a chip towards HQ. This could certainly be something Red could use to his advantage...

BB nodded sharply and they all muttered something about it before Orion cleared his throat. “Well, if that’s all, back to work. We’ll trade out shifts on who goes when. Just be careful going over there, don’t need an accident on top of what’s already happened.”

“RIGHT.”

“Got it,” Sans lazily nodded.

And that was that.

Blue was pinned to the alcove wall Red had dragged him into after leaving the meeting room, Red on his knees and yanking down his pants as he shivered. “S-SO WE DID IT?”

“You did wonderful, dear~” Red purred, kissing up a thigh with a smirk. “And now, a reward.”

Blue let out a sharp gasp, stuffing his gloved hand into his mouth to not make noise as Red’s long tongue slipped free. It trailed up his boney thigh, flicking against his pelvis, pressing against the magic forming there.

It easily sprung into his thick cock, which Red pounced on immediately. A tendril rose behind him, shooting forward and winding around the base of his cock, acting like a ring as he squeaked. The slender tongue licked at him slowly, teasingly so. It slipped over the head, almost as if Red was pressing a kiss to his cock. Red had his hips gripped and pinned, so he couldn’t even thrust.

“P-PLEASE…” he mumbled, gasping as the wet tongue, a different feel from the tendril (it was more cold and slippery, not wet…?) wrapped around his cock, squeezing tightly as Red watched him with a large grin.

“Please, what?”

Blue flushed, hiding his face a moment before gasping as Red rocked his head down, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth and nipping it with his teeth. “A-AH! PLEASE!”

“No no...say it, darling~” Red laughed, unwrapping the cock from his tongue and flicking it at the head, watching it twitch. How adorably sweet.

“MM...P-PLEASESUCKMEOFF,” Blue stuttered out, flushing.

Aww. He was so sweet, perhaps less naive than Red assumed but still unsure in the ways of sex.

Well, at least, that’s what Red assumed. Perhaps his new partner would surprise him in the future.

For now, he acquiesced.

Blue let out a muffled moan as Red sucked his cock down. His tongue wrapped back around his cock, pulsing and squirming against him as Red dragged his sharp teeth over the tender ecto.

It seemed Blue was into that as a hand came down onto Red’s head, trying to thrust into his mouth. Red debated it for a moment, then decided what harm could it come from letting Blue think he had some control? So he relaxed his grip, and Blue took hold, slamming into Red’s sharp mouth with glee.

A tendril slid between Red’s own thighs, slipping into his wet pussy. Why should Blue have all the fun?

Blue pounded into his mouth, moaning his name softly into his glove. Red’s form wasn’t technically real, so he couldn’t choke, but he could swallow around the cock, scraping his teeth sharply and making Blue speed up.

It didn’t take much for Blue to finally cum, thrusting into his mouth hard and panting before slowly releasing him. Red pulled off with a ‘pop’, some cum slipping down his chin before his long tongue licked it away. Blue flushed, panting. “I-I’M SORRY...IT JUST...FELT REALLY GOOD?”

“Wonderful~” Red grinned, darting up and pecking a kiss to Blue’s cheek, redressing him easily as Blue let him, almost boneless in his grasp. “Now...what do you usually do for your shift, hm?”

Blue brightened up, and Red laughed as he was dragged away. Yes, Blue was very energetic...but it was sweet and charming.

~~

The so-called skeleton crew of the Flank was an array of humans. The only monster on board was Orion’s brother, who was on planet for shore leave. The Flank was a science vessel studying something or another, Red lost interest by this part.

Instead, he shooed Blue on to another task within the ship. “I’ll be perfectly okay. You just play your part correctly.”

“Y-YES, OKAY,” Blue nodded, grinning at the pat to his cheek before racing away. Red sighed, shaking his head as he stepped through a doorway. There was a mass of wires in a console, and buried inside them was one of the engineers. From this ship or the other, Red didn’t know…

And didn’t care.

The door shut-and locked-behind him and the person jumped from the noise. “H-Hey! Who’s there?”

Red let a grin slide onto his face, stepping forward. His form started to melt, several tendrils coming to form as they shot at the engineer, wrapping his legs together as Red’s large mouth opened. “Lunchtime.”

This little room was soundproof, he knew that, and it was good too since the little human couldn’t help but to scream. Red ripped him apart, swallowing down a leg and half an arm before he started to feel full. He ripped off the head, chewing through it in two chomps. The brains helped the little eggs grow, and he loved the taste.

But now his eternal hunger was sated, leaving him with a torso and a few limbs. He pulled out a handkerchief that Blue so graciously gave him, rubbing away the blood from his mouth and folding it carefully before hiding it back in his pocket. He cleared his throat, heading to the door, after making sure to rip his uniform on the arm and smear blood over his head instead. That could be explained, at least.

He started to breathe heavily before slamming the red button on the side of the door. “RED ALERT! SOMEONE, HELP! THERE’S BEEN A MURDER!”

And thus, he prepared to rip apart yet another crew.

This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nom.
> 
> Blue is a rule follower. However...Red has a way with words, so he's easy to sway Blue his way. Blue's already wrapped around his fingers, not much to take there.
> 
> The other 15 people of the crew are just...part of the crew. Main crew is the skeletons who Red has to seduce you know UwU  
> OwO


End file.
